On The mountain top
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: sequel to demon gets what demon wants. Four years have passed and the spice has left inuyasha and kagome's relationship. what to do. Rated M for lemons


I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated M for lemons

On The Mountain Top

It was a cold night in feudal Japan. The moon was no where to be seen but the stars shine brightly watching over the lands. Summer had ended now fall was here. The leaves on the grown turned brown, everybody was getting ready for the coming winter, with the changing of weather came the notion that fall was bout to be replaced with winter. It has been four years since the faithful hot day in spring when Inuyasha inner demon took control and made Kagome his. Miroku and Sango had married and had children of their own. Kaede passed away two summers ago, and Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the village protecting the villagers.

Not to long after the spring day Kagome gave birth to twin pups. Keigo and Kasha took up all their time. Like most three year olds they love to get into trouble. Not to mention that they looked up to their older brother Shippo to teach them all kind of pranks to play on the villagers. Kagome found herself constantly apologizing for her boy's behavior or paying for things they have broken.

Inuyasha continued to slay demons in the nearby villages with Miroku. Being away from home a lot he missed out on a lot of things. He was one weeks at a time. When he was home all he did was joined in with the boys to have fun. Kagome and Inuyasha love life had suffered. Kagome felt like the spark had gone out of their marriage. Kagome felt like a single parent. She slowly drifted into a depression.

_Flashback:_

One night when everybody laid sleeping kagome sat outside sobbing. Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air. He wondered what could make his mate cry.

"**Kagome what's wrong," **Inuyasha asked concerned. **"Go away Inuyasha,"** said Kagome. **"I don't want you here."**

Inuyasha getting annoyed with his mate went over and shook her. "**Wench you know I hate to see you cry, so tell me right now what is wrong with you"**

Kagome angered by being called a wench yelled back at Inuyasha. **"You want to know what's wrong with me, well fine I'll tell you what's wrong. Let's see I'm not happy anymore Inuyasha. I'm not happy in our marriage. You are never home and when you are home you are always out playing with the kids. I have to discipline them constantly. They look at me like I'm the bad parent. We haven't had sex in 3 months, and I feel so alone. I feel like I'm raising he boys by myself,"** Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he thought that all was well when really it was not.

"**Kagome please don't leave me, please, I promise I'll make it up to you just stay,"** whimpered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her husband. Here her strong hanyou was begging her to stay when she didn't even know when she didn't even know that she was going nowhere. She looked at her husband and said, **"Inuyasha I'm not going anywhere. Despite all this I still love you; I just wish things would change."** She cupped her husband cheeks and slowly leaned down for a kiss. The kiss conveying her pain, sorrow, as well as her love and warmth.

"**I'm sorry Kagome,"** said Inuyasha. **"I never knew. I thought you were happy. I will change. I promise I will." **

True to his word Inuyasha did changed. When he went with Miroku to slay demons he made a point to never be away from home more than three days. When he was home he still played with they boys but he also help Kagome around the house as well as help disciplined the boys. Kagome slowly stop being depressed, but Inuyasha had one more things up his sleeve. Two nights ago he told Kagome that they were going on a trip and that Miroku and Sango will be watching the boys. Two days later they headed out.

End of flashback

Inuyasha and Kagome left early morning, they traveled all day. They rarely talked instead they let a peaceful silence fall between them as they made their journey. When kagome grew tired Inuyasha carried her on his back like old time. Darkness began to fall Kagome was growing impatient. She was cold and tired and she been traveling all day.

Inuyasha we are we going, she whined. **"You'll see in a little bit. Be patient my mate," **replied Inuyasha. Kagome realized that was the only answer she was going to get lean against Inuyasha aback and went to sleep. Two hours later she woke up from two claws shaking her awake.

"**Kagome wake up, wake up,"** yelled Inuyasha. **"We are here sleepy head."** Hearing that they had finally reached their destination Kagome woke up and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a clearing on top of a mountain. She felt so close to the night sky she felt she could touch the stars. The only light illuminating the clearing were from the shinning bright stars.

"**Inuyasha it is beautiful, how did you fin this place." **

"**When I was younger my mother used to bring me here to watch stars. I figured that it has been a while since we had some alone time so I thought that I'll bring you up here for some rest and relaxation and maybe to have a little fun,"** Inuyasha said.

Fun you say. **What type of fun were you thinking about,"** said Kagome in a seductive tone. Too answer her question Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her passionately. After three minutes they broke apart, both breathing hard from the passion flowing within them

Inuyasha looked at his mate and gave her a toothy grin. Kagome tackled him in response and kissed him again. They were like love sick teenagers rolling on the earth floor touching, grouping, and exploring each other's bodies again while kissing. Somehow they both ended up butt naked.

Kagome looked at her mate with renewed passion, her blood was boiling with anticipation of all the fun things she would do tonight. Inuyasha caught his mate looking at him. **"You like what you see," he asked."** "**I love what I see kagome**,**"** said as she slightly leaned over to kiss him her breast rubbing against his bare chest causing his penis to shoot up like a sky rocket. Kagome noticed this and laughed. "**Looks like somebody is excited," **kagome said.

Slowly kagome brought her hands to her husband penis. It felt so hard and yet soft at the same time. After five minutes on giving him a hand job kagome could take it no more. She pushed Inuyasha flat on his back then got on top of him backwards. (In case my description is not painting a good picture for you. Basically they are in a 69 position) She slowly lowered her head to her husband's throbbing penis. She licked the head tasting the pre cum that had came out. **"Hmmm tasty,"** she said. All Inuyasha could o was moan.

She started to swirl her tongue around his manhood tasting every inch of him teasing him into oblivion when all of sudden she stopped. Inuyasha looked down to see why his seductress stop her action had. What he saw was his wife piercing eyes looking at him. **"Why did you stop,"** Inuyasha asked. **"Nothing comes free in this world, if I'm going to keep tasting you I would appreciate if you would taste me too,"** she replied.

Inuyasha understanding her words immediately begun to licked her pussy up and down. Slowly taking her bud into his mouth sucking on it, causing her to moan. Kagome bucked her hips further to his face to give him more access. After a while kagome went back to devouring his shaft. She sucked on it vigorously. Going up and down very fast only stopping when she felt Inuyasha hit her G- spot. Inuyasha whimpered when she dragged her teeth along the top and bottom of his shaft. Causing Inuyasha to yell out her name **"KAGOME"**. Inuyasha realized his cum into his wife my mouth. She swallowed it all not wasting a drop while Inuyasha did the same to her as she reached her orgasm.

Not missing a beat Inuyasha pulled his mate back up and position her doggy style. Kagome got on all floors leaned her head closed to the ground while thrusting her ass up. Submitting to her alpha. Inuyasha growled at his beauty submitting before him and with one swift movement positioned himself behind her. With one quick thrust he was in her tight pussy. He started off slowly going on in and out in and out. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"**Faster Inuyasha Faster," **she yelled. Inuyasha started pumping into Kagome with so much force that she had to hold on to his thighs for dear life. All the while Inuyasha massaged her huge melons while he humped her. **"Yesss ohhhhh it feels so good,"** moaned Kagome. **"You like that don't ya baby,"** groan Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and kagome both were about to cum. Inuyasha uses one hand to massage kagome g-spot while the other hand massages her breast. **"Cum with me baby, cum with me,"** Inuyasha groan. Less than thirty seconds later Kagome and Inuyasha came at the same time. Inuyasha slowly eased his way out of her and pulled some blankets he had bought with him over to her cover up. The night was cold but the two lovers were warmed to the bone after their lovemaking. They laid under the stars wrapped in each other's arms drifting off to sleep. Never again was Kagome depressed and when ever they needed alone time they would always come to their own private mountain top.

The End


End file.
